


The Baby of Fort Briggs

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gambling, Karley is running a betting pool, Liv's super pregnant, Multi, Patricia is done with Olivier's Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: With the due date nearing, how is Fort Briggs handling their leader's condition?





	The Baby of Fort Briggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



“Alright, alright, no shoving! There’ll be plenty of time for everyone to place their bets!” Karley was standing behind one of the tables in the mess hall, his voice booming out over the squabbling crowds. Ever since the return of Major Miles and his mysterious comrade, more people had been coming to Karley, eager to place bets on the birth date of their Queen’s offspring.

“500 cenz that it’s a boy and he’s born in two weeks!” a voice yelled. Karley smiled, and eagerly took the money, writing down a name and a prediction. He already knew who would be winning the betting pool.

Patricia, the head medical doctor at Fort Briggs was responsible for keeping Karley updated on General Armstrong’s pregnancy. She knew with relative certainty that it was only a week or so before the General was due. The surprise return of the Major only cemented the certainty. Why else would he have made the trek up here? What father wouldn’t want to be present for the birth of their child?

“And what is all this, Karley?” The communications officer turned around, coming face-to-face with a scarred Ishvallan. The General’s secret. Miles’ companion.

“If you must know, it’s a betting pool. Whoever gets the right sex and the closest birth date wins the money. There’s a lot. Care to make a wager?”

“Ishvallans don’t tend to gamble,” he growled. Karley smiled.

“Well, let me know if I can get you anything. And I do mean  _ anything _ .” Karley flashed a winning smile, and turned back to the rest of the Briggsmen, everyone eager to try and guess.

***

“I don’t know why you can’t just relax. You know that Henschel and Fallman can take care of the fort. If you keep pushing yourself, you’ll only hurt the baby,” Patricia groaned as Olivier tried to stand almost immediately after her appointment finished.

“I’m fine. If I’m not at the front of a charge, what kind of leader am I?” Olivier growled back. She didn’t need anyone worrying over her. This fussing was just obnoxious.

“Listen to Patty, Liv. She’s a doctor. She knows what’s best for you. I’d rather you not hurt the baby,” Miles said softly, taking her hand and letting a steadying arm wind around her waist. “Please, for me?”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Miles. I can take care of myself. I don’t need some nosy busybody telling me what I can and cannot do!”

“I’m not a busybody! I’m your attending physician. And if you continue to ignore my requests, I can and  _ will _ have you confined to your room until you give birth.” The physician groaned. “It’s bad enough I’ve been sleeping in the hall outside, just to make sure you get enough rest. I do not want to have to worry that you’ll go into labor early.”

“Is that a worry?” Miles asked, looking at Olivier concernedly.

“If she keeps pushing herself? Yes. The baby is perfectly healthy, and it wouldn’t be that early, but it’s better if she rests.” Patricia turned to look at the General. “Do you hear me? Bed rest.”

“I could have you court martialed--”

“You could, if I was a soldier. But I’m a civilian, and your doctor. Listen to me, please.”

Miles watched as Olivier huffed again. “Fine. You’re lucky I have my boys back,” Liv muttered. She turned, and tried to stalk off, though at this point, it was more of a waddle. She was ready to burst, and ready for the kicking, wriggling monster inside her to be  _ out _ .

***

“How goes the baby pool?” Kain Fuery asked, and Karley smiled at the sound of his partner’s voice.

“Well, there are a couple of guys from the D-Team who’re pretty close based on what Patty tells me. And Major Miles came up for a visit. Brought that other guy, ya know, Scar? Well, he goes by Fadi now. They’re both… close, with the General.”

“What? But Major Miles is supposed to be in Ishval.”

“I’m just tellin’ ya. He’s here right now. Went with the General to her check-up today. I think the baby’s comin’, and I think it’s comin’ soon.”

“Well, I hope things calm down a bit once that happens.”

Karley laughed, full and hearty. “No, once the General has her baby… Things will just get crazier.” He softened. “You should come up for a visit too.”

“I’ll talk to General Mustang, see if I can’t get some leave approved.”

“I’d like that,” Karley said. “I’ll talk to you soon. I know I could use some sleep right now.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow maybe?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a call.” Karley was still smiling softly as he heard the line click. It’d been too long since he’d seen Kain, and it would be a nice break from the Hell that was about to descend on Fort Briggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
